Estevan's Past Heroic Destiny
by Broly94
Summary: Before he became a kaiju trainer, Estevan Martinez must become the new king of Mckenna town, this is a story of how he came to be. He must go through dangerou events, fight terrible monsters, and to find out the power deep within him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Before the time of the modern era, there was the time of the medieval era. There were seven regions and on these regions, were great kingdoms, each of the neighboring kingdoms lived in harmony with one anither, but the most greatest of the kingdoms. Was the warrior kingdom of the Platinum Rain Region. Sparta.

The people of Sparta were a warrior class, they were the mightiest of warriors. And on the ancient gound a battle was being waged, the Spartans were fighting against their most hated of enemies, the Demon army of Hell. The Spartans along with their pokemon were fighting these savage spawns of Hell, to protect their beloved kingdom, their sacred lands. On the battle field a warrior king along with a strange pokemon, the pokemon was reptilian it had greyish spines on it's back. It breathed red energy out of it's mouth, the fire in it's eyes were fierce enough to frigthen the bravest of men.

Along with the king and the beast, was a warrior wearing green clothing, brown boots and a green hat on it's head. The warior had pointed ears his hair was blonde, and he was wielding a sword and shield. The warrior used his shield to block a demon's claw, soved it and killed it with his sword. The king wore leather sandals, a brown leather celt, and a red cape. He carried a large bronze shield with a holy cross on it, his sword lined with the finest metal on earth. On his head was a bronze helmet with red fur lining running down the head.

He swinged his sword at a demon, beheading it. " Keep figthing Spartans! For God is with us, lets send these Hell dogs back to the depths from whence they came!" The king shouted along with his men.

The king was named Leonidas Martinez, the first warrior king of his time. The war between the Spartans, pokemon and the demons was almst at a stand still, Leonidas left the battlefield and entered a temple, the holy temple of God. Leonidas along with the two pokemon at his side, within the sacred temple. " Why are we here your highness? When we should be helping our men!"The green clothed pokemon said. " I know that Link! But our men are getting slaughtered out there!" Leonidas.

" Is there a reason why we're here, your majesty?"The reptile pokemon asked. " The reason why we're here Godzilla, is to ask God to help us in our time of need." Leonidas said.

Knowing that he was right, the Spartans won't much longer and they need some serious help. Leonidas, Godzilla and Link keeled down and bowed their heads. Praying to God for aid. Then suddenly a bright light was shining over their heads, they blocked their eyes from the light then they saw some one in the light, they removed their hands and stared in awestruck. It was him.

As Spartans continued to fight the Demons, a large beam of light was seen coming from the temple. The Spartans and the Demons stared agap at this site, then the light above the sky opened and something was coming out of the clouds. A large gigantic being of light was descending from the heavens, the Spartans stared at him with relived faces, were as the Demons trembled with fear and dread at the great being himself. God had answered their prayers and came to their aid.

God looked up at the sky, streatched his right hand into the air, and a bolt of light appeared in his hand. Closing his right hand the bolt was actually a lightning bolt, turning his glowing white eyes at the Demons, and threw the lightning bolt like a true javelin thrower. The bolt struck the Demons on the field sending them flying in the air, many of the Demons were running away, knowing that they were no mach against the lord himself, some Demons tried to fight back against him. Firing ther arrows , throwing flaming rock from their catapults at him. But it had no effect on him.

God turned his eyes at his supposed attackers, he swings his hand at them dreacting raging winds blowing them away. The Spartans were shouting and cheering, knowing that God is with them they immediately went after the fleeing Demons, knowing that God had giving them the strenght and courage to fight back at the spawns of Hell.

Leonidas and his two pokemon friends soon joined their Spartan army, and helped rid their land of these savage Demons. God raised both his hands and clapped them together, making a massive shockwave targeting the Demons. The Demons were desprerately trying to run, but no avail. Soon after 20 hours of fighting, the war was over. The Demons were all dead and the Spartans were celebrating their victory, and giving many praise and thanks to God for coming to help them.

In the center of the field God was standing in looking over his people, the Spartans all bowed before their savior even Leonidas and his pokemon friend bowed to God. Leonidas thanked God for helping them against the Demon army, God smiled at the spartan king and went back into Heaven in a flash of light.

All was well in Platinum Rain.

A few years went by after the war, the people of Sparta were going on their daily business, but at the catsle of Sparta a fierce argument between Leonidas and one of his closest frinds. Salen Whimscake. Salen was a man who studied the ancient arts of magic, he and Leonidas had been close friends since childhood. But both had disagreed with eachothers opinions. Salen thinks that, the Spartans would have a better fighting chance, if they were pumped with magical powers and pokemon powers. Making them almost like gods.

But Leonidas thinks that the Spartans don't need any magic powers or pokemon powers, to fight their wars.

" We've already been through this Salen! We don't need your magic to helpfight our wars!" Leonidas exclaimed. " I know that your highness, but think about with magic and the abilities of pokemon all in one warrior." Salen said. " We could accomplished great things! We can defend Sparta easily, we make sure no one can harm any of us. And we wont have to relay on God's help all the..."

" ENOUGH!"

Leonidas slamed his fist down on his throne, which made everyone in the room Salen included jump in total surprise by their king's tone.

" I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE, TALK THAT WHY ABOUT GOD!" Leonidas shouted with fury. " YOU MAY THINK YOU DON'T NEED GOD'S HELP SALEN, BUT REMEMBER OF WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" " But Leonidas my friend..."

" SILENCE!" This made Salen slightly cower from his friend, never in his life had he seen his friend act this way. " REMEMBER THE OLD SAYING SALEN! TO GO AGIANST GOD IS TO AGAINST SPARTA ITSELF!" Leonidas soon sank back into his seat, putting his face in his hand. Shaking his head tiredly. " Salen because of your ways of studying magic is blasphemy against God and us." Leonidas said. " I never wanted any of this to happen my friend."

" Leonidas forgive my I was only trying to..." Leonidas cut him of by raising his hand. " But you not accepting God is not acceptable. God created us, but he did not create us just to turn our backs on him, and studying something that is not of his grace!" Leonidas sneered. Salen had nothing to say only lowering his head in guilt and shame. Leonidas let out a deep sigh and shooked his head. " Salen because of your ways of studying magic, I my regret this, but I hereby banish you from Sparta forever." Leonidas said with authority and a hint of sadness.

This shocked everyone in the room, Leonidas was banishing his own friend from Sparta! Salen stood there in shock and disbelief. " I'm sorry my friend but I wish this had never happened." " Whe..when do I leave?" Salen asked. " Tomorow morning, pack your things you'll be ready to leave by then." He said.

Then nightfall hit everyone was in bed all but one, Salen was packing all of his belongings then went straight to bed. Morning had arrived and the day is when Salen leaves Sparta. Salen was seen walking towards the exit of the city, many Spartan men, women and children were staring angrily at him. Shouting at him, calling him a " heretic" or " traitor to God and Sparta." Some were even throwing rocks at him, Salen had cringed from the rock that are being throwen by the people. But who can blame him he had blasphemed against God, went against his own people and his long time friend. He hanged his head down in total shame.

Soon he arrived to where Leonidas and his bodyguards were, waiting for him. Salen stopped in front of them raising his head up a little, hoping to ask Leonidas to give him another chance. But that was only a fools dream. Leonidas let out a sigh. " I'm sorry this had to happen Salen. You were a good friend no a great man to us, I only hope that you might actually fulfill your goal." Salen let out a small smile knowing that no matter the outcome, Leonidas would always be his best friend. " Thank you Leonidas that means so much to me." Salen said.

Leonidas then removed something from his neck. It was his cross necklaces, Leonidas handed it to Salen's hand and closed it around it. " Should you choose to accept God, pray into this cross as him for forgivness and he'll help you." He said. Salen was surprised at this, Leonidas was giving him his cross. The cross he was given to when he was young, Salen looked at the cross, clutching it in his hand and let out a few tears. " Thank you brother." Salen thanked him.

Soon Salen had left th city of Sparta, Leonidas was watching his friend walking in the distance. Leonidas then let out a small prayer for his friend. " God watch over Salen, and please forgive him of his blasphemy against you my lord." Leonidas then saw that Salen was nowhere to be seen, realizing that he had left the hot-gates. " Becareful Salen my friend." And with that Leonidas as well as his guards returned to the castle. Knowing that they had exiled a friend.

Time went by and Sparta had been at peace for years, repelling any invader who wished to destroy Sparta. Soon afterwards the whole region of Platinum rain was shaking and being lefted into the clouds in the sky. Soon word got out that Salen had done the impossible, he had pumped himself with magical powers and pokemon abilities, he became a powerful human. But there was a price to ths kind of power. Realizing that injecting himself with magic and pokemon powers, had unfortunate side-effects. Salen had found out that he had a condition if he used to much of his powers, it would create a magical meltdown and destroy a whole city. Not only did he find out about his metldown ability, but he also fond out that he was ageless. Almost immortal.

Salen had finally realized what Leonidas was talking about, he knew that if he did the same to his people, to Sparta. They would remain ageless for eternity and would have unstable metldowns powerful enough to destroy the whole region. And Salen realized he made the biggest mistake of his life, he would remain young while his friends would age and die.

After the rise of Platinum Rain Leonidas had shortly died of heart sickness, and Salen was distraught, saddened and hurt. His only friend who had been with him for years, the king of Sparta is dead. Salen dare not return to his former home, knowing that the people would kll him if he returned. Salen choosed to remian in exile fo eternity.

But what Salen didn't know, is that the Martinez bloodline would continue to thrive and live on forever.

Time went by and new Martinez members continue to rule Sparta, knowing that their ancestor would want them to continue the bloodline, and each one of them had passed away and new ones would replace them. This continued all the way to the modern time.

In the modern era Sparta had been renamed Mckenna town, by the new king Jessie Martinez the new Spartan ruler. Along with his wife Demie Martinez, who was a princess of the Pangelinan family. The prince and the princess had meet on the battle field together, when they had fought against the Persian empire and won. From then on they had fallen in love and became the new king and queen of Mckenna town. After they ha became king and queen, Demie had given birth to a young baby boy. Their son would soon be the next king of Mckenna town, but what they don't know is within their child is a monster. A monster of unimaginable power, a monster that was created by God himself and had fused the boy with the monster. Not only will their son become king, he will also become a god but not just any god. He must learn to embrace this gift and learn to control this power. He will soon become the God of Kaiju!

** Estevan's heroic past destiny.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At the castle of Mckenna Town, two loving couple along with their relatives where in the throne room, looking down on an infant child. The young boy's eyes were a dark shade of brown, his hair was a mix of red, gold and brown. He was lying in his crib smiling and giggling at his mother, father, grandparents, aunts and uncles who were smiling at him. " Oh look at him jess, isn't he the most sweetest thing ever?" The mother Demie said. " Yeah look at him silly little boy." Jessie said while wiggling his fingers at his sons face.

The little boy laughed and try to grab his fathers fingers. " Hehehehe oh look at him, hey Estevan it's you're uncle Joshy-boy hey there." Josh said. while he went to tickle his nephew, the boy Estevan grabbed his uncle's hands and started squeezing his finger. " Heh got a good grip there do ya?" Soon he felt more and more preasure on his finger. " Ow OW!" Josh pulled his finger back, Estean was laughing and clapping his hands. Everyon laughed at Josh and soon he laughed too. " He's strong for a baby eh?" Josh said to his brother. " Yeah he is, all thanks to God." Peter said.

Estevan was picked up by his grandmother, and brought him to a hug. " Hey my little munchkin, who's a cutey baby?" Estevan grandmother Nacy cued. Which made the boy laughed. His granfather Peter,came up to him. " Hey there little warrior glade to see ya here!" He said to his grandson. Demie then grabbed her son from her mother, and put the little boy down. Estevan let out a small yawn and went to sleep. His family smiled knowing that in time, he'll be the new king. " When do you think he'll be ready Jess?" Demie asked. " I don't know babe, but hopefully soon." Jessie assured her. Soon the door to throne room was opened by a powerful gust of wind. Everyone hudled together and shielded the little boy from the wind.

After the wind stopped everyone turned their attention at the door, and saw a shadowed figure. The shadow didn't even looked human, it looked something evil. The creature soon walked through the door, and advanced on the Martinez and Pangelinan families. They all gasped at the creature with recognition, it stood 19 ft in height, it's body width was 7 inches. It's body as a darkish red color, it's eyes were dark with a orange glow in the center. It's huge demonic wings nearly made it taller, on the left side was clothed with a bluesih armor, and a gold and silver colored shoulder-guard was seen. On both his arms was a pair of gauntlets one was conticted to the left side of the armor, the other was bare. He was wearing an armor like celt, his tail wishing behind him. And his horns were curved upwards and large. He let out a small chuckle at the sight of the humans in front of him. Jessie and his family know who this demon is. His name is Samael a fallen angel, now a demon.

Jessie and his family tensed at the sight of the demon, then a whole group of guards arrived, and aimed their spears at him. " What are you doing here Samael?" The king asked the beast.

" Hehehe, why to see your child of course. Your majesty." Samael said with a devilish smile. Soon the demon managed to pass through them, and looked down at the sleeping boy. " Heh, so young, so innocent. So helpless hehehe." Samael chuckled. He was about to touch the boy, when a sword appeared under his neck. He slowly backed up only to see the boy's grandfather holding the sword. " You so much as touch my grandson, and I'll kill you right where you stand demon." Peter snarled. Samael only smiled at the elder man.

" Now what made you think I was going to hurt him?" Samael said with fake innocent smile. Both Josh and his brother stood beside their father, with swords in hand aiming at him. Samael only shrugged his shoulders, and walked back to where he was. " I must say Jessie, he really looks like you." He said showing his sharp teeth. Soon a flash of light appeared in the room. Everyone including Samael covered their eyes, then the light died down.

Standing in front of the demon, was a an angel. But not just any angel. He stood over the same height as Samael, his large white wings shining in the light. He wore a blueish purple clothing, covered with gold and silver armor. His hair was a sliver color, while his eyes were yellow. His name is Abaddon the archangel.

Samael just smiled at the angels arrival. " Well well, Abaddon haven't seen you in awhile." " Silence demon! Your not welcome in the presence of their majesties!" Abaddon snapped. Samael then noticed three more figures appearing.

One was a male wearing green clothing, his shield has the crest of the Martinez family. His sword shining in the light, and his blue eyes showed a fierceness. His name is Link a Hero Pokemon, his trianer is Jessie Martinez.

The other was a female she wore a white colored dress, with purple lining. She was aiming her golden bow and arrow at the demon, her blue eyes showing determination. Her name is Zelda she is also a Hero Pokemon, and her trainer is Demie Martinez.

And the other is a female also, but unlike the other two she wore silver and gold armor. Her wings covered in armor at the top, she was a dark skined colore with a white rune on her forehead. Her was a shining silver and her eyes a yellow color. Her name is Uriel an angel and lover to Abaddon. They were surrounding Samael with their swords and spears aiming at him. " I'm gonna tell you again Samael. Leave this place and my family, and never return ever!" Jessie exclaimed.

Samael only stood their for a second, then turned around and started walking to the door. Everyone in the throne room almost let out a sigh of relief when. " You know Jessie once you let your boy go on his journey, one of these days when he crosses my path. I will be the one to end his life forever!" He said with a demonic tone.

This made Demie fearful of this monster, she went to her son and grabbed him holding him in dread. " Oh no!" She exclaimed.

Samael laughed at the queen's fearful face, he enjoyed causing fear in others. But this only made Jessie angry at the demon, threatening to kill his son.

" ENOUGH! GUARDS SEIZE THAT DEVIL!" Jessie shouted.

Abaddon along with the guards were about to grab Samael, but as soon as they got close a blast of fire was engulfing the demon. Everyone stood back from the fire, then the fire died out. And Samael was nowhere to be seen. Demie was holding her son with tears in her eyes, while Jessie and the rest of the family. Were trying to calm her down. " I'm scared Jess. I'm scared that our son might actually die by that monster's hands!" She said.

" I know babe but there's noway he's goning to do that, not while I still breathe." He said. Abaddon came up to him, and kneeled down. " Your highness rest assure that my Hellguard and I will be on the look out, for that demon spawn we'll make sure he'll never lay a hand on your son." Jessie nodded knowing that Abaddon whould do anything for his kingdom. " Thank you Abaddon, but just to make sure of that." He turned to a guard next to him and said. " You go and get General Raam now!" He exclaimed. The guard bowed to his king, and left to get the General. Soon the guard returned with a reptilian looking creature. He wore dark battle tech armor, the long scar across his face showed he had fought in many battles and won.

General Ram stood next to Abaddon and bowed to Jessie. " What is it my king?" He asked. " I want you and your squadron to help Abaddon keep an eye out for Samael." " Yes sire!" " Not only that my family and I will be leaving Platinum Rain, and head for the lower reigons so that my son can train their and be ready to become. The next Spartan king, so I want you and Abaddon to look after this kingdom." Jessie said with authority.

General Ram nodded along with Abaddon. " Yes sire!" They both said. Soon all of the guards went back to their posts, leaving Jessie and his family in the room. With Abaddon, Ram and Uriel. " When do you think we'll be leaving Jessie?" Nacy asked her son inlaw. " By tomorrow morning. We'll be leaving by then." He said.

As they were about to go to their rooms to pack their things, Abaddon stoped Uriel from leaving. " Is their something you need my lord?" She asked.

" Yes there is. I need you to go with them, to the lower regions." He said. This surprised Uriel. " Go with them? But why?" " They may be a family of warriors but I feel that, they might need protection should Samael come after them." He said. Uriel understood what he was saying he's worried that, Samael might actually follow Jessie and his family. So she agreed with him. She walked towards Jessie, stopping him from leaving. " Yes Uriel what is it?" " Sire I ask you to let me come with you on your journey."She bowed hoping that he might let her.

Jessie raised an eye brow at her behavior, but he knew that she wants to come with them. Since she never been to the lower regions before. " You may come if you wish Uriel." Jessie said. This surprised Uriel her higness was actually letting her come with them. She bowed at the king showing how greatful she was. " Thank you thank you, your highness." She thanked. Eventually night time had arrived and everyone had packed their things, and went for bed. Morning had arrived and everyone in Mckenna was at the town's entrance. Jessie and his family were inside their ship which will take them to the lower regions.

Jessie had got in the pilot seat and slammed the door, then Abaddon came next to him. " My king. My Hellguard had searched for the Samael through out the night, and no sign of him your highness." The archangel said. " Maybe but that still doesn't mean he's gone. He's out there somewhere." Jessie look behind him only to see his wife, son, inlaws, Link,Zelda and Uriel all seated. Ram came next to the angel and saluted. " Sir! All of my grub soliders had set up security all over the town, other than the Hellguard nothing will get in Mckenna town. Not even an Arbok couldn't slither in without us knowing." Ram said. Jessie nodded knowing that his kingdom was in good hands. " Thank you my friends. Now it is time for us to go." Jessie then started the ship, and it took off through the portal. And made it to the region of Kanto.

Soon after the arrival Jessie and his family found a new house to call home. Even though it was different than Mckenna town and Platinum Rain, it would make due for them. Night time had arrived, and everyone in their homes were alseep. But then something happened. Jessie and his family were sleeping until.

**BOOOM!**

An explosion had accrued near their house. Fire was everywhere, the neighbors had woken up and saw the fire. Many people went to help the Martinez family out, some of them managed to get out which are Demie, her mother, father and brothers. But they were missing something. Where was Jessie?

" Jessie? Jessie? Mother have you seen Jessie?" She asked her mother. " No I haven't I think he was in there with..." Soon dread had spread through Demie. " Oh no! JESSIE! ESTEVAN!" She ran towards the burning house, but her brothers grabbed her. Trying to prevent her from going in. " Ugh! Let me go, I have to help them!" " Sis if you go in there your going to get killed!" Josh said. " BUT JESS!" Demie cried out.

Inside the house Jessie was running through the hallway, reaching to his son's room.

He broke the door down went to his son's crib and grabbed him. He was relieved that his son wasn't awakened from the explosion. Jessie along with Estevan ran through the house just to find a way out, but flames blocked their exists. Jessie struggled to find a way out but it was no use. The fires forced Jessie into the center of the house, holding his son and praying to God for help. Unkowing to Jessie, Estevan suddenly woke up. Saw what was going on and started crying.

As he was crying a red scar appeared on his left eye, and a red light was shining on him. Jessie saw this and was really confused, just what is happening to his son?

Then Estevan opened his eyes but they were nothing but blanke blood red eyes. The little boy suddenly rose into the air grunting at this new power. Jessie was still holding on to his son, as he lifted both of them up. Jessie was awestruck at this. Just what kind of power is this?

Outside everyone tried to put out the fire, but the whole house burst into flames with a massive explosion. Everyone was horrfifed at this, but Demie was horrified most, her king and prince were still inside, and they ended up dead in the flames. She fell on her knees bursting into tears. Her family came and tried to comfort her as best they could. As the fire fighters continue to put out the fires.

" Hey look at that!" " What the hell is that?"

The people were looking up in the night sky, along with Demie and her family and saw something that shocked them. It was Jessie and Estevan inside this glowing red sphere, it protected them from the explosion. As they slowly descended from the sky the sphere which held them, vanished. Jessie landed on his feet looking around to see that he and his son were out of the house. He saw Demie running towards him.

" JESSIE!" Demie grabbed him and hugged him with tears of happiness. Which he hugged her back, she was glade that he and her son were safe. Soon the other ran towards them. " Jessie how the hell did you get out of there?" " Yeah it was unbelievable!"

Demei was also confused as well. " They're right babe. How did you get out there anyway?" She asked. Jessie only looked at them, then looked at his son who is now sleeping. And to his surprise the scar is gone. He looked back to his family and said. " Well this might be alot to take in, but lets find a hotel first, then I'll tell you what happened." Everyone nodded in agreement they all had enough for the night anyway.

And so this is the beginning, the beginning of a new adventure for the young Spartan.


End file.
